


The Strangers

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [19]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers return home</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangers

The two strangers walked with heads lowered and cloaks pulled close. Hobbiton folk whispered as they passed. They were Hobbits, that much was clear. But where did they come from? They seemed harmless, but remote.

At the foot of the hill the smaller of the two turned to his companion.

"Have we been recognized?"

"No, beloved. 'Tis ages since I left to join you in Tol Eressëa. Years before then that you left to seek your healing."

"I so longed to see it again."

"As did I."

"Oh, Sam," he choked, tears welling in deep blue eyes. "We've come home."


End file.
